A Journey of a Halfling
by InsaneEntity
Summary: A young halfling has been ridiculed abused in the world he has grown up in. The half human half dragon has never known acceptance. But suddenly he is thrown into a new world full of both dragons and humans. Now this halfling will venture into this world along side a dragon tamer on a quest to tame an alpha. Co-written with Idiocy01
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**InsaneEntity: hey guys first fic, i know it sounds cliche. But stick with me here, i'm here with Idiocy01 say hi or hello.**

 **Idiocy: No**

 **InsaneEntity: well Mr. Assface is going to flip me off again so let's get to it.**

 **Idiocy: I don't flip people off… that's far too rude...**

 **Disclaimer: We do-not own Dreamworks How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **Undisclosed location**

 **POV Nikolas**

Hi, I'm Nikolas and I come from a town that I'm apparently not supposed to share the name of. The town for its secrecy is pretty big. We have a mall of all things, a few pretty big neighborhoods in the area along with one school. But in the school...I'm pretty hated for what I am. You see I'm not exactly human, I have... well, dragon DNA which allows me to transform partially into a dragon. You might find yourself asking: "but Nikolas what about your family", well I never knew who my dad was and my mom raises me on her own, but only because she can't have a child herself… so in other words she hates me too.

So to sum it up no friends, no family, and no one to look after me but myself. This has led me to hate humans and take prejudice on them when necessary. This is all due to me being part dragon, though it's not all bad. Part of my abilities as a half dragon consist of: spitting napalm-like fire, slowly morphing my hands into claws, and shifting my skin into scales for armor like purposes.

But now, here I stand in front of this hell hole they call a school ready to start another terrible day in it and it's not any better that the damn thing propped up on a cliff which leads to a 300 foot drop.

I'm dressed in a dark blue collared shirt with black pants, with my backpack full of school supplies and survival equipment, and a knife over my shoulder.

"Man I wish this entire place would just collapse." I say out loud as I walk in.

I'm going to be late again because my mom refuses to drive me to school. As I enter the school I see my principal Mr. Hotchkiss standing outside the main office. He then turns his head and spots me.

The principal gave me a look of sympathy, saying. "Late again Nikolas?"

"Yes." I say in a saddened tone as I walk by. I then noticed the the ground shake very faintly.

"Hey, Sir, can you meet me outside the building for a moment?" I ask with concern in my voice.

"Why did something happen?" Mr. Hotchkiss asked in a bit of a rush.

"No but, you're going to want to see this." I said as I pointed my finger towards the outside of the school.

The principle then gained a serious look on his face. "Alright Nikolas, lead the way." He advised as he walked towards me.

I walk out of the building with Mr. Hotchkiss following close behind. Just as we got to the flagpole outside of the school the ground began to shake violently. I staggered forward a bit trying to keep my balance. I heard a loud creecking sound followed by an earsplitting snap. I looked up to see the school crumbling as the foundation started to cave in. The school then fell backwards, plummeting into the cliff.

The ground in front of me crumbled and slid down into the abyss a bit, I nearly lost my footing and fell in the pit myself. I stared down at the school as it plummeted into darkness. The shrill screams of the doomed students occupying the now falling school. Though the cries for help and the horrified screams of my former tormentors only seemed to bring a smile to my face.

I smirked as I looked down at the school, somewhat eager to hear impact. Then, it came, a loud crashing sound of metal upon the bottom of the pit and the sudden silence of the screaming children.

A smile was all that stretched across my face as I stared down at the abyss, now filled with hundreds of dead children in cased in a tomb of rubble, most of which had tormented me every day of my life.

And in one final motion I looked up into the sky, grinning while I think 'Has god finally shined his light upon me?'

But not even a second after I thought that, the ground beneath me crumbled and collapsed dragging me down into the darkness below.

As I fell, my final thoughts before I came to my abrupt end where 'Why couldn't I enjoy my triumph as well?'

 **Meanwhile… in some other realm…**

'Alright… now where'd I put that flower?' I thought as I rummaged through my pack. I then managed to find a couple of small purple flowers. 'There you are…' I thought as I pulled them out and clipped my pack shut.

I know most of you are wondering why I these little flowers were important to me. Well let us just say that dragons _adore_ the taste of the petals. And I knew a couple of my companions were ready for a treat.

Let me explain, my name is Balin and I am a dragon tamer, though not the kind that usez brutality and fear to tame such a creature. I use a much more passive approach involving a certain technique I have mastered which seems to calm dragons. This technique is a series of whistles and body motions all played out in a fashion to soothe them. I then offer the dragon a special treat if the dragon accepts this treat then I continue to try and tame it, if it does not, then I leave the dragon be.

I've tried this technique on many dragons, most are usually calmed by it, but they do not trust me enough to accept the food. I've only successfully tamed three dragons in my six years out here, and I have gained two more who are friendly towards me, though they do not follow.

I crumbled up the petals and stuffed them into a cut open mouse. I then put the mouse in a frying pan and suspended the pan over a fireplace, sitting down on a log near the firepit while doing so. The sunlight shined through the tree's as I sat on the log, the only sound being the crackling of the fire.

'They'll love this.' I thought as I smirked, cooking the mouse over the fire. The sweet smell of the petals filled the air as they cooked inside the mouse. A gentle breeze blew passed me, carrying the small far into the forest. Not to long afterwards, the faint sound of footsteps rapidly approaching could be heard.

I chuckled a bit. 'Here comes the first…' I thought as I brought the frying pan away from the fire.

Not a minute later a blur burst out from the bushes and skidded to halt a couple feet away from me. I looked over to see my green friend the Speed Stinger sniffing the air. I smiled as the dragon looked over to me with an anxious look on his face.

"Hello Zippy, how are you doing?" I spoke as I grinned over at my reptilian friend.

 **Idiocy: Note I am terrible with name making…**

The dragon croaked a bit in response as his eyes drifted over to the frying pan. The dragon's pupils dilated as it slowly padded over to the pan, its mouth watering in the process.

I raised the pan up, still grinning. "You want this?" I asked.

The dragon's head followed the pan as it stared longingly at it. I smirked and decided to end Zippy's torment.

"Here you go." I said as I launched the mouse out of the pan.

The mouse flung over Zippy's head and he jumped up, catching it in his mouth. He then chewed it up and swallowed it, licking his lips after doing so. He then zipped up to the pan and sniffed it, looking for more of the tasty treat.

"No more for you bud, you've had enough today." I said as I pulled the pan away.

The dragon whined a bit and looked at me with a pleading face.

I shook my head. "Sorry bud."

Zippy got the message and lowered his head, grumbling a bit as he sulked, laying down by the fire. I stared over at Zippy, admiring the majestic dragon.

You see Zippy was the most recent dragon I had gotten to join me. He was quite the challenge to tame though, with Speed Stingers being highly intelligent and aggressive, but I knew once he got a taste of the exotic flower he'd be easy to befriend.

"Don't be like that Zippy… I'll get you more mice tomorrow alright?" I suggested.

The dragon snorted and turned away from me, pouting. I merely rolled my eyes and shook my head at the display.

Zippy would always be a little grumpy when he didn't get his way. But most of the time he'd just pout for a little bit and be done with it…

After a few minutes I heard the faint sound of flapping wings in the distance. I smirked as I realized what it was.

'Here's the second…' I thought as I pulled a cooked squirrel out of my pack.

The sound started to get progressively louder and I stood up looking into the sky. I soon spotted my dark grey friend hovering over the clearing. The Stormcutter lowered herself towards the ground, her wings flinging dirt up into the air, spreading it all over the clearing. She then landed a few feet away from the fire, almost putting it out.

The Stormcutter's head then searched the clearing as she sniffed the air, most likely smelling the flowers.

I smiled as I watched the dragon search for her treat. "Hello Serena." I said as I dusted off my fur coat.

Serena looked over at me as I dusted off my wool trousers. She gave a small grunt as she stared over at me.

I chuckled after she did so. "Don't worry girl, Zippy didn't eat your share." I assured as I lifted the squirrel into the air and dangled it by its tail.

Serena's pupils dilated as she sat on her hind legs and folded her tail around her paws, staring at the squirrel with her head tilted a bit.

I smiled. "Good girl." I stated as I walked up to her.

Her eyes were glued to the squirrel as I lifted it up. I then nodded to her signaling that she could take it. She lowered her head and snatched the squirrel out of my grasp with her jaws. She then happily munched on the squirrel and swallowed it, giving a happy purring noise afterwards.

Serena was the second dragon I had tamed. She was a very proud dragon but she seemed to take a deep liking to my tune and became curious. She ended up following me around for quite some time until finally she ended up becoming an overall companion.

I chucked at the display and gave out a soft whistle. Serena understood and lowered herself to a crouching position. I then gently scratched her behind the ear. A loud purr rumbled in her throat as she leaned into my hand, savoring the feeling. I did this for a little while until I gradually ceased my scratching, bring my hand back down to my side. Serena whined a bit and looked over to me with pleading eyes. I smiled and shook my head, giving the dragon a small pat on her head while doing so.

"Sorry girl, but I've still gotta feed the big guy." I said as I started to walk out into the middle of the clearing.

Serena held the pleading look for a bit longer before she gave up and looked away, sitting on her hindlegs in the process.

'Alright…' I thought as my brown eyes drifted up towards the sky. 'Now it's time for the third.'

I then pinched my fingers together and bit them gently. This allowed me to emit a sharp whistle that sounded out into the forest. A couple seconds later I heard another faint flapping of wings in the distance.

'And here's the third…' I thought as the noise got progressively louder.

I minute later a massive dragon flew overhead and began to hover over the clearing. The Timberjack's wings managed to create quite the dust storm on the ground, even managing to put out the fire. The Timberjack then landed a couple feet away from Zippy, who jumped a bit at his sudden landing.

"Hey Tim." I greeted as got all of the dust out of my black hair.

 **Idiocy: Again… horrible with names…**

 **Insane: Hey man you're pretty original.**

 **Idiocy: At least I don't rely on auto correct…**

 **Insane: At least I don't use Random Name Generator.**

 **Idiocy: Yet you're no better with names…**

 **Insane: At least I come up with mine.**

 **Idiocy: Let us just get back to the story...**

Tim lowered his head a bit out of respect and I returned the gesture.

"I've got a nice little surprise for you bud." I said as I walked over to my pack.

Tim tilted his head a bit as his eyes softened. I opened my bag and pulled out a somewhat cooked rabbit with the petals stuffed inside. Tim's eyes widened as he licked his lips, eagerly awaiting his snack. I walked up to the dragon and held the rabbit out before him. Tim quickly snachted up the rabbit and devoured it whole.

"There you go buddy, I hope you enjoyed it." I stated as I stared up at the massive dragon.

Tim leaned down and licked my face in response. I quickly stepped back and began to wipe the saliva off my face.

"Ah come on Tim!" I shouted as I continued to wipe his spit off the side of my face.

Tim ignored me and merely crouched down in the clearing, his massive wings hardly leaving any room for the other dragons and I.

Tim was my first dragon, the odd thing about him is that even though he has a daunting size and appearance, he was actually quite friendly. I approached him cautiously when first we met but he didn't even care that I was around him to be honest. Once he heard my tune and got a taste of my treats he started to warm up to me, even letting me ride him within only a day or two.

I smiled as I sat down on the log next to the now extinguished fireplace.

"Well guys… I gave you your treats, but I still need you to get some supplies for me." I stated as I looked and my three companions.

You see the three of us had a symbiotic relationship. Zippy would hunt and allow me to ride him for land transportation. Serena would be on constant lookout for threats and let me ride her in order to scout out the area. And lastly Tim would ward off enemies with his massive size and cut down trees for me to use for resources and trade.

I would repay all three of them with friendship, a soothing tune, and of course a tasty little treats.

I then stood up and began to stomp on the fireplace a bit, making sure the flames were completely put out. I then picked up my bag and strapped it around me preparing to move on into the wilderness.

 **Insane: Only you can stop forest fires.**

'Welp let's-' My thoughts were interrupted when thunder boomed overhead. My head snapped up and I looked towards the sky. I saw a formation storm clouds in the distance and my eyes widened a bit. A bright light then flashed within the clouds and thunder boomed overhead yet again. Something fell out of the clouds and I squinted my eyes, trying to make out what it was exactly. I saw that it appeared to be some type of dragon and my eyes widened yet again.

'It's not stopping…' I thought as it continued to plummet to the ground.

I then gave out two sharp whistles and Zippy perked up. He quickly scurried over to me and I quickly climbed on his back.

"Come on guys!" I shouted and gave out a long whistle.

Tim and Serena quickly took to the air and Zippy sprinted forward. I clung to Speed Stinger's back as we headed towards where the dragon had fallen from the sky.

'I just hope we get there before someone else does…'

 **AN:**

 **Insane: well this is our intro chapter if you couldn't already tell and there will be more (I hope) also here the web site to the dragon book thing .com**

 **Idiocy: Yes well we'll probably have more… but if you enjoy this one and wish to see some others… feel free to look at my stories… (ADVERTISMENT)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome

**AN:**

 **Insane: Well here we are….again also I wouldn't he if it weren't for Idiocy.**

 **Idiocy: Don't give me all the credit… this story was your idea in the first place…**

 **Insane: Yes Yes I know it was my idea, but is it bad to say something nice.**

 **Idiocy: Yes**

 **Insane: *sigh* FINE you're a fluffy mother fluffer**

 **Idiocy: Woah… language… this is a T for teen fic no need to drop the fluff bomb..**

 **Disclaimer: We do-not own Dreamworks How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **POV Nikolas**

 **Unknown forest**

I woke up with a heavy feeling I also noticed that my body structure felt off. I slowly opened my eyes and I noticed that I was in my full fledged dragon form. I looked down and my eyes widened as I found myself shooting towards the ground at an alarming speed. I used my dragon form on rare occsions due to the excruciating pain I have to endure every time I change.

I didn't know how to fly, but my instincts kicked in and I spread my wings. But that only managed to give me whiplash from the sudden air resistance. As I continued to fall I tip my wings forward and start gliding towards the ground instead of doing a flat spit. As I got closer to the ground I found a small pond that I could land in, as I descended towards the water I lost control and plummeted straight into the pound.

I brought myself up out of the water I looked myself over to find that my sleek, shiny, metallic, silver scales were unharmed. My appearance was that of the night fury only a much sleeker and more aerodynamic body build. My scales looked more like real armor plating rather than actual scales and the spines that would go down the night fury's back are gone.

I heard something rustling behind me and I turned around to see a few quivering bushes. Next thing I knew a few humans jumped out of the bushes, poised to strike. But as I turned around another human jumped on my back, making me panic a bit. I instinctively began to try to buck the human off me, feeling needle like objects bounce off of my scales. As I jumped and flailed around I saw more humans shooting blow darts at me. They started realized that the darts proved ineffective, leading them to get up and out of the bushes.

I could now finally make out how many there were, once I counted four people I turned towards the closest one and lunged at him. I used my head to slam him into a tree and as he did so I heard a crunching sound in his abdomen. I backed off of him, swinging my tail around hitting another man square in the chest with my tail fins. Bringing the rest of my body around I continued to try and throw the human off my back.

But before I could do so some type of powdery substance hit hit my face, giving off a somewhat sweet smell. The smell made my mind go blank and my body began to waver, before I knew it my legs gave out from under me and my eyelids became heavy.

I struggled to stay awake but exhaustion soon overtook me and I fell into a deep sleep.

 **POV Balin**

Leaves and branches brushed past me as I rode Zippy through the forest. It had been about ten minutes since I had seen the Dragon fall from the sky but it took me a little while to get there due to the distance.

'Its gotta be close…' I thought as I held on to the Speed Stinger.

Zippy's head suddenly shot up and he took a sharp left. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life, almost falling due to the sharpness of the turn. I then pulled myself back up to a sitting position and exhaled.

'I hate it when he does that…' I thought.

Zippy then sped out into a clearing and came to a screeching halt in the middle of it. He croaked and sniffed the air, his head darting around while he did so.

"What do you smell buddy?" I asked as observed my surroundings.

I saw that we there was a somewhat large pond to the right of us and that there seemed to be a lot of markings on the ground around us. I carefully dismounted Zippy and kneeled down examining the markings.

'These have got to be claw marks…' I thought as I continued to study them. 'And due to the size of them, they must be that of a dragon's…' I then spotted something sticking out of the ground. I walked over to it, kneeled down, and picked it up to examine it. 'A trapper's blow dart…' I thought as I squinted at the object. 'They must have made it here before I did.'

I heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see Serena landing in the clearing a couple feet away from me. I stood up and stared at the dragon.

"Serena? Did you find something?" I asked.

Serena simply croaked as she turned her head to her left. I followed her gaze and I saw that there were marks of something large being dragged across the ground. I walked over to them and followed them over to the edge of the clearing. I then saw that the drag marks had shifted into tracks of wagon wheels.

'They must have caught the dragon and hauled it off in a wagon.' I thought as I stared off into the woods where the tracks led.

I heard something hit the ground behind me and I turned to see that Zippy was on the ground unconscious. My eyes widened and I rushed over to Zippy in a panic, thinking that he might have been hurt. But to my surprise I found the Dragon in a peaceful sleep, snoring a bit as his forearms twitched

I raised an eyebrow. 'What in Odin's name?' I thought as I crouched down.

I then noticed some type of strange dark blue powder on the ground. I then observed that there were a couple small fumes emitting from it. I brought my shirt up and used the collar of it to cover my face. I then carefully picked up the powder and held it away from my face.

'Sovn powder…' I thought as I inspected it. 'This thing could knock out a TimberJack with just one whiff.'

The fumes started to get to me even with my shirt protecting me. I quickly ran over to the pond and placed the powder in the water. The powder dissolved as it hit the water and the fumes faded. I quickly shook my head to clear it, the drowsiness starting to affect me.

'Haven't seen that damn powder in a while…' I thought as I quickly washed my hands in the pond. 'I wouldn't be surprised if that knocked out a couple trappers in the process.'

I stood up when my hands were cleared of the substance and dried my hands off with my shirt. I then looked back over to Zippy who was peacefully napping on the ground. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'Looks like Tim's gonna have to carry him.' I thought as I walked over to him.

I stood over Zippy and looked towards the sky. I then pinched my fingers together and blew on them, creating a sharp whistle that sounded into the sky. A minute or two later Tim flew over the clearing and quickly landed in the middle of it. He then turned to me with a curious gaze.

"Tim… you've gotta carry this guy…" I spoke as I kneeled down and pulled a rope out of my pack.

I then lifted up the rope, showing it to Tim as I pointed down to Zippy. Tim seemed to get the message and the dragon rolled his eyes growling a bit. Tim then clambered over to me reluctantly crouching down as he reached me.

I petted his head. "Don't worry buddy you won't have to carry him too far this time." I promised as I picked up Zippy and slid him onto Tim's back.

I then took the rope and tied Zippy to Tim's back, being careful not to harm either dragon in the process. Once I knew that Zippy was securely fastened to Tim's back I stepped away from the Dragons.

"Keep him safe buddy." I said to Tim as I walked away.

I then made my way over to Serena who was waiting patiently on the edge of the clearing. I walked up to her and gently patted the side of her neck.

"You're gonna have to give me a lift girl." I stated.

I then placed the palm of my hand her back gently and pressed on it a bit. She understood the gesture and leisurely leaned down, allowing me to climb up on her back.

"You can track them can't you girl?" I said as I patted the back of her neck.

Serena snorted a bit and I smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." I replied.

I then pinched my fingers together and gave out a loud whistle, signaling for Serena to take off and for Tim to follow behind. Serena spread her wings and took the the sky, while I wrapped my arms around her neck in order to keep steady. Tim took a little longer to take off due to his massive wingspan but he managed.

When Serena had managed to reach a high altitude I signaled for her to stop rising. I then peered around the landscape, searching for the trappers. When I couldn't catch sight of them I look towards Serena.

"Can you spot them Serena?" I asked.

I saw Serena staring intently at something and I followed her gaze to see that there was a ship out at sea quite a ways away from where I was.

'That must be them…' I thought as I peered down at them.

I then noticed that they were headed towards a certain little town on a small island.

'Berk…'

 **POV Hiccup (3rd person)**

Hiccup was at the forge sewing his damaged saddle after Toothless decided he wanted to play a game of keep away with it.

"Well this will be the 55th this week I've had to repair this week." Hiccup mumbled to himself as he continued to sew the pieces of the saddle back together.

"Hiccup!" A voice shouted behind him, breaking Hiccup's concentration.

Hiccup looked up from his workplace to see Gobber standing in the entrance of the forge.

"Yea Gobber what is it?" Hiccup asked nonchalantly.

"There a ship coming into the port." Gobber said in his usual flabbergasted tone

Hiccup gave Gobber an expectant look "There's always ships coming in and out of port Gobber, what got you all worked up about this one?"

"This ship has a caged dragon in it though!" Gobber said in his thick scottish accent.

Hiccups eyes widened. "What!?" He shouted in disbelief as he started moving towards the door

Gobber moved out of the way just as Hiccup got up and ran towards and out the door. He then ran through the town towards the direction of the docks.

When Hiccup got to the docks he saw the ship tied off with some type of peculiar dragon on it. At first glance the dragon looked like a Razorwhip in a cage. When Hiccup got to the ship he realized the dragon in the cage was no Razorwhip, it looked a lot like Toothless only smaller and sleeker with scales that looked like polished metal.

He looked towards a man coming off the ship and asked "What are you doing to that dragon?"

The man replied with "Your Hiccup aren't you?"

Hiccup nodded giving the man a bit of a skeptical look. "Yeah… why?" he asked.

"We heard you were the best with taming dragons. We were going to train this one on the boat until we noticed we didn't know that 'it' is so we were hoping you could train him and give him back to us when you're done." The man explained.

"Why should I help you trappers?" Hiccup asked.

"We can bring you supplies and treasure from our reserve as compensation." The trapper explained.

"I'm not going to help you train this new species of dragon just so that you can go and sell it!" Hiccup replied, glaring at the trapper.

The man glared back down at Hiccup. "We captured this dragon so it's legally ours!" The man stated. "And if you don't train him then we'll find someone to do it!"

Hiccup continued to glare up at the man before he realized something.

'If I'm not the one to train it… I might not see another of its kind again.' He thought as he shifted his gaze over towards the caged dragon. 'They'll probably hand it over to someone who will tame it in gruesome ways too…'

Hiccup remained silent for a while before he responded with.

"Fine, I'll train your dragon." He stated as he looked back up at the man. "But I want a say in who you sell it too, since I'm the one who's going to train it."

The man was silent for a moment, before he shrugged. "Fair enough."

"We're going to have to dragon lift it out of here." The trapper stated. "Have your dragons take it up to your training area, once you're done with it we'll pay you." The trapper then turned around towards his boats. "My men and I will be staying in the Inn while we wait for you to train it, how long do you think you'll need?"

Hiccup shrugged. "It's hard to tell, this is a new dragon, some dragons take months to train while others take weeks." He explained.

The man sighed and looked back at Hiccup. "Just try to hurry, me and my boys can't stay here forever." The man advised.

"If you want it done right then it's gonna take some time." Hiccup pointed out.

The trapper turned to Hiccup. "Still, we'll pay more than we offered if you get it done within a month." He stated.

Hiccup nodded. "Fair enough…wait here." Hiccup said before dashing off toward the village.

As he navigated through the town he managed to find Astrid and Snotlout in the training arena.

"Astrid! Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled while running to them.

Astrid and Snotlout turned towards Hiccup as he sprinted towards them.

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked as Hiccup came to a screeching halt in front of them.

"Guys... new dragon... at the pier, need a lift... to the training area!" Hiccup said speedily, while panting.

"Hiccup slow down, details." Astrid said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup managed to catch his breath and he straightened out. "There is a new dragon down at the docks, we need to dragon lift it to the training area." Hiccup said pointing towards the docks.

"Wait a new dragon?" Snotlout asked with a shocked expression in his face.

Hiccup nodded in response.

"What does it look like?" Astrid asks with a curious look on face.

"Well it looked like Toothless but only smaller and sleeker with scales that look like some form of metal armor plating." Hiccup explained.

"And he's down at the docks?" Astrid asked asked.

Hiccup nodded again. "Yeah."

"Alright, then let's go get the new guy." Snotlout intervened as he jogged over to hookfang.

"I need you guys to carry him to the training arena, I need to get everything ready for our new arrival so I'll meet you there." Hiccup said while walking to the storage shed next to get supplies.

Hiccup jogged over to the shed and opened the door. He then walked inside and peered around the shed, searching for the tools he needed. He grabbed an eel, a couple fish, a couple blades of dragon nip (the stuff that makes dragons non-hostile), and two shields that had been redesigned to look non threatening.

Hiccup exited the shed with his things and put them by the entrance to the arena. He then started walking towards his home to go get his companion Toothless. Hiccup started down the trail to the village with a brisk walk that quickly turned into a full blown sprint due to his eagerness. When he reached his house he looked up to find his best friend on the roof of the house waiting for him.

"Hey bud you need to see this!" Hiccup said in an excited tone to his companion.

Toothless only cocked his head sideways, gaining a curious look on his muzzle.

"No time to explain come on Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed as he started to jog back to the training area.

Toothless' expression went from curious to excited as he ran after his rider, knocking over many items and Vikings in the process.

Hiccup ran through the village along with Toothless (who was making a ruckus on the way) until they both arrived at the training arena. When Hiccup arrived he found the new dragon placed in the center of the arena with Astrid and Snotlout standing beside it, though dragon was still caged as a precaution.

Hiccup entered the arena and walked over to Astrid and Snotlout with his training supplies in hand and Toothless beside him. As the young viking came into earshot he overheard what the other two were saying.

"So what do you think she's like?" Astrid asked.

"She? Its gotta be a dude, I mean come on." Snotlout retorted.

"She's female, just look at her." Astrid shot back.

"Guys guys we can save this for later, right now we need to examine it." Hiccup intervened.

The two friends turned around to find Hiccup standing behind them with Toothless at his flank looking at the new arrival.

Toothless looked over the dragon to inspect the new creature. As he did so he noticed that the dragon looks a lot like him only slimmer, metal colored, and more shiny. On closer inspection the new dragon had a much longer wingspan and tail than him. But the biggest difference was his eyes they were red like a Screaming Death….wait… his eyes are open?

'HE'S AWAKE!'

 **Insane: Hey guys here's another craptastic chapter.**

 **Idiocy: I helped you write this chapter you know…**

 **Insane: Thanks man I HATE writing alone**

 **Idiocy: Why exactly?**

 **Insane: Because I don't want to be that one fat guy alone writing fanfiction in the corner**

 **Idiocy: Wow… thanks…**

 **Insane: No but in all seriousness I love you fanfic writers. Except the ones who start 5 fics and not finish a single one or don't update them, those guys are assholes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tensions Are High

**Insane: So I finally got to use my character?**

 **Idiocy: It's not like I can stop you…**

 **Insane: Thank you, also I forgot to mention that Nicolas is my OC and Balin is Idiocy's.**

 **Disclaimer: We do-not own Dreamworks How To Train Your Dragon.**

"Human speech"

" _Dragon speech"_

'Thoughts'

 **Pov Nicolas**

 **Cage**

A dull breeze slowly awoke me from my slumber. I groaned a bit as my back ached from the hard surface I slept upon and I groggily rose to my feet. I felt a bit disoriented as I looked around dreary eyed, trying to make sense of my surroundings. I then realized that I was behind bars and felt slightly pissed.

'I get dropped out of the sky and now I'm stuck in a cage, brilliant.' I thought.

As my vision fully returned to me I noticed that I could make out things through a red hue. I was a bit surprised to see that a black dragon was staring straight at me. I also began to hear people talking before they quieted down. As I looked over to where the voices were coming from I saw three humans looking at me in awe.

'Not good I'm caged up and surrounded by humans.' I thought as I slowly began to back up only to hit the bars of the cage behind me, my eyes widened only now noticing how trapped I really was.

"Whoa there bud calm down, it's ok." A small brown haired boy said as he reached out a hand towards the cage.

I made what I felt to be a safe choice by growling, letting him know I didn't want him any closer. It was basically the only thing I could do because I never found out how to breathe fire.

"Don't be afraid, we're not here to hurt you." The boy said again in a softer tone as he continued to bring his hand forward

I decided to play along with this charade, so I stopped growling and hesitantly put my muzzle on his hand. Hoping I had gained a fake trust.

"There that's wasn't so bad, Right?" The human said happily as he began to open the cage.

But just as the gate swung open fully I shot myself from the cage like a rocket and bolted towards the exit. But as I ran to the exit a metal gate closed and blocked it off. I tried to slam head first into the thick gate but it didn't even weaver. I collapsed to the floor after hitting the gate at full speed, seeing stars for a good minute or two before getting up and turning around to face my new captors that had already closed the gate.

"I'm sorry there fella but we can't let you escape." The Human boy said in a saddened but stern tone

I gave a deep growl while scratching my claws against the ground to express my anger towards being trapped here. As I did so the black dragon quickly stood in front of the humans and growled lightly.

" _Don't lay a claw on them."_ The black dragon warned.

I narrowed my eyes. " _I just want my freedom, give me that and there will be no beef between us."_ I replied.

The dark dragon gave me a bit of a confused look. " _Beef? what do you mean by that?"_ He asked.

'Oh yeah, I forgot I'm in the stone age and also talking to a dragon.' I thought.

I was getting a little impatient I with the dragon." _What I'm saying is let me out, or I walk out of here with a necklace of teeth around my neck. I'm not an animal I'm just as sentient as you, and clearly smarter too."_ I explained.

The dragon seemed to get flustered by remark." _You listen here dragon I will not be insulted or threatened by a puny dragon such as yourself!"_ He angrily shot back. " _Now listen to Hiccu-"_

" _No! I've been abused by humans my entire life, I'm done listening to them I just want my freedom!"_ I yelled out, having a moment.

When the dragon heard this and stopped " _Abused your whole life? what...do you mean?"_ He asked shocked

" _Exactly what is sounds like, I've been hurt by humans my whole life. From a baby I was unwanted, now i'm still in cages being yelled at and beat up."_ I cried out with sorrow as I hung my head.

"There you go Toothless, I knew you could calm him down." I heard the boy say. I then heard footsteps get closer to me. Once the footsteps stopped I felt a hand on my head.

'Don't test me human!' I thought as I snapped my head up and gave a bellowing roar in his face, startling him as he fell backwards in panic. The two other humans, probably his guards, ran in front of him and got into a fighting stance. One of the humans was a male much larger than the boy, holding a sword and the other was a female who held a battle axe.

I took a battle stance myself readying for an attack that almost came before the boy yelled.

"Stop! We can't kill the dragon!" The boy shouted.

"Why not?" The two guards said in unison

"We can't kill it for feeling threatened, besides he's not ours." The small human said in a bit of a panic.

Both of the guards stopped and looked at the boy with a confused expression

"He belongs to the dragon trappers that are at the inn and if we kill it we might not find another one like it." The boy said to my surprise.

'This human is protecting me?' I thought 'Why would he do that?' I pondered as I shook my head. 'It doesn't matter.'

'I need to find a way out of here... I hope there is another gate somewhere.'

 **POV Switch Balin**

A strong wind blew upon my face as I soared through the air upon the back of Serana. We were passing over the somewhat large sea that parted Berk from the rest of the land on our way to that very place. I looked behind me to see that Tim was still on our tail, with Zippy safely harnessed to his back.

'Well that's good…' I thought as I looked forward yet again. 'Last time we tried that Zippy nearly fell off, granted it didn't really help that he was awake that time and panicking like crazy.'

We were making good time though, it had been about fifteen or twenty minutes since we took off after the trappers and we were almost to Berk.

'I haven't been to Berk in a while…' I thought. 'The last time I was here was to see those "dragon games" they came up with.' I then looked down a Serena. 'Serena wasn't too happy when we tried out for that, granted she never really liked taking orders from me.'

We were starting to get to the point where I could see Berk pretty well. I began to search for a "landing platform", or a place where they let the dragons land, and managed to spot one a little ways behind the town. I then let out a sharp whistle to catch Serena's attention. The Stormcutter looked back at me with a questioning gaze and I pointed towards the landing platform.

"Land us right there okay girl?" I advised.

Serena looked down at the landing area and snorted a bit. I took it as a "okay boss" and held on tight to the dragon. Serena then began to lower her flight down towards the landing platform, she gently began to slow our decent before she gracefully landed in the landing area.

"Good girl." I stated as I patted her on the side of the head a bit and dismounted the Stormcutter.

The dragon made a small noise in response and I continued to pat her a bit. A middle aged man then walked up to us with a dragon harness in his hand.

"Should I take your dragon?" He asked.

I shook my head while patting her.

"No, she's good." I replied.

The man nodded a bit and walked away.

The reason some people come up with harnesses is because sometimes newly trained dragons need to be restrained so they don't fly away and cause a ruckus, so they have people up here prepared to do that if new dragons show up that happen to be like that.

I was about to continue on but was stopped by a sudden gust of wind. I heard the flapping of wings and looked to see that Tim was trying to come in for a landing. But the area was a bit too small for him, forcing him to stay airborne, leading to his large wings whipping up quite a strong wind.

"Tim!" I shouted through the hallowing wind.

The wind was starting to knock over carts and wagons, along with smaller dragons. I had to put my arm in front of my face in order to block the wind.

"Get that dragon out of here!" Someone shouted.

"My carrots!" Shouted someone else.

"Damned dragon!" Shouted yet another person.

"Damn it Tim!" I shouted as I looked up at the dragon. "Land somewhere else!"

Tim gave out a small roar in response, not happy with me yelling at him.

I then gave out another sharp whistle and point Tim towards another direction, signaling for him to land in another area. Tim seemed to get the message and flew upwards, he then flew towards the forest behind the village, presumably searching for a place to land.

The wind then cleared and I looked around area to see some people giving me annoyed looks while other gave me glares.

I scratched the back of my head. "Ha...sorry about that!" I shouted.

There were a couple annoyed groans and a few more glares shot my way before everyone simply continued on with what they were doing. I sighed a bit and turned away, looking towards the town.

'I could go and get Zippy off Tim…' I thought. 'But Zippy should be out for a while, and Tim needs a little payback for the crap he just pulled.'

I then looked back towards Serena. "You wanna follow me girl? Or do you want to go with Tim and Zippy?" I asked.

Serena simply walked over to me in response, signaling that she would follow. I smiled a bit and patted her.

"All right then girl." I stated. "Let's go."

I then walked forward into the town, with Serana following close behind me.

'Now let's find that dragon…' I thought as we continued into the town. 'Where exactly should I start though?' I walked into a small square where many Vikings and such were going around, doing their daily deeds. 'I mean, it's not like everyone here will know if any trappers have shown up with a dragon.'

I continued to make my way through the square, looking and listening for anything of interest. But to my misfortune there was only common gossip and conversations going around at the moment giving me no useful information.

'Where would those trappers have even gone anyways?' I thought. 'Come to think of it… why did the trappers even come here? I mean, the people of Berk usually wouldn't buy or sell dragons, they're not those types of people.' I walked off to the edge of the square and leaned up against a wall with Serena sitting down next to me. 'Hell, they'd free the dragon if anything.' I put my hand up to my chin. 'The only reasons the trappers could have come here is because they want to sell the dragon as some sort of ransom or they don't know what type of dragon it is.' I shook my head a bit. 'No, it would be too risky for the ransom, and they'd just go to another village if they wanted to know what dragon it was.'

"Did you hear about the new dragon Hiccup is training?" I overheard someone say.

My head snapped up and I looked to see two Vikings talking to one another.

"He his?" The other Viking asked. "Where?"

"Up in the town arena." The first Viking stated as he pointed towards the left side of town.

"I've got to see this!" The second Viking said as he began to walk in the direction the first Viking pointed.

"I'm not sure if they'll let you in, but you can try." The first Viking replied.

'A new dragon?' I thought. 'Could that have been what the trappers found?' I looked down. 'I mean it would make sense… Hiccup is one of the most knowledgeable people when it comes to dragons, and if these trappers didn't know what this dragon was then they'd most likely seek him out to study and or train it.' I looked up. 'That's got to be the dragon.'

I then quickly rushed after the Viking with Serena in quick pursuit. I had managed to spot the Viking again and I tailed behind him so that he could lead me to the arena.

Fortunately it didn't take us long to reach the place, but unfortunately there seemed to be a large crowd at the entrance. I spotted a couple guards keeping the people back and frowned a bit.

'They're gonna be a pain to get by…' I thought as I walked towards the mass of people.

I looked back at Serena and motioned for her to wait in the spot we were in. She snorted a bit and sat down, showing that she would indeed stay. I then began to weave through the crowd trying to get to the entrance.

"Come on! We wanna see the new dragon!" A Viking shouted as I made my way through the mass of people.

"Yeah!" Another one shouted. "Let us see it!"

A guard stepped forward. "I'm sorry but we can't let you in, we're on strict orders from Hiccup." The guard stated.

"Can't we at least watch from the stands?" A Viking asked.

"No." The guard said sternly and a large amount of groans emitted from the crowd.

I then managed to make it through the crowd and stood in front of the guards.

"I need to get in there." I stated.

The guard gave me a quizzical look. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" He asked. "No one's allowed in."

"But I have information on the dragon that Hiccup might want to hear." I stated.

The guard held his questioning gaze. "How do I know what you say is true?" He asked.

I remained silent for a moment, trying to think of what I could say. 'I don't really have any proof that I can give these guys.' I thought. 'But the most I have right now is that I know trappers brought it here.'

"I know that the Dragon was brought here by trappers." I stated.

"That is true." The guard stated. "But you could have heard that from within the village."

I rolled my eyes becoming a bit irritated by the man.

"Oh for Odin's sake I saw the damned dragon fall from the sky!" I shouted. "I saw the trappers take the damn thing too!"

I knew that statement wasn't technically true, but I needed to convince this man to let me in so I stretched the truth a bit.

The guard was silent for a bit, looking me over until he nodded slightly.

"We'll let you in." He stated. "But if Hiccup doesn't want you there then we're sending you right back out."

I nodded a bit and the guard turned towards the gated entrance. He then unlocked a small door on the side of the gate and opened it, allowing me passage into the area. I then walked into the door with the guard following close behind, keeping a close eye on me.

'Hopefully Hiccup will let me stay…'

 **Hiccup POV**

Hiccup overlooked his situation, A dragon that doesn't like humans nor other dragons, best friends who want to kill it for defending itself and...a guy walking into the ring?

Hiccup was somewhat confused as to why there was someone new walking into the ring, granted he was accompanied by guards, but Hiccup had instructed them to not allow anyone in here.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" Hiccup asked the stranger as he walked into the ring. "It's a bit dangerous in here right now."

The man was about to speak but one of the guards interrupted him.

"He claims that he has some information on this new dragon." The guard stated.

"Thank Thor." Hiccup stated, relieved that someone might know something on this dragon. "What is your name if i might ask?"

"My name's Balin." The Viking stated as he extended his hand. "Its nice to finally meet you Hiccup."

"Nice to meet you too." Hiccup said as he brought forth his hand to complete the handshake. "You said you have some information that might help us with this dragon?"

"Yeah but…" Balin replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not exactly a whole lot."

"Anything helps at this point, what do you have?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the unclassified dragon "Because I seemed to have made a mistake with a first encounter."

"Well…" Balin began. "The most I have right now is that I saw the thing fall from the sky, and by Odin it fell like a rock, from above the clouds even."

Hiccup was somewhat shocked to hear this news. "Then how is it still alive? A fall like that and then trappers, this must be either a very strong or just near indestructible dragon." Hiccup thought aloud astonished "Did you see how it did against the trappers?"

"I didn't manage to see what happened when the trappers were there." Balin replied. "But I did see the aftermath, and it looked like the dragon put up a good fight."

"Any details on what was around, scorched ground, claw marks, anything?" Hiccup asked.

"No scorched ground, but a load of claw marks." Balin explained. "I also managed to find some Sovn powder, which is probably what the trappers used to incapacitate the dragon."

"How much?" Hiccup asked. "Because from what you said, this dragon put up a mean fight." He pointed out "Was there any blood or sign of severe injury on the ground?"

"I didn't get a really good look around the area." Balin replied. "I had to get in the air quickly before the trappers got too far away."

"Alright…" Hiccup replied. "Now I need to know, do you have any way of calming a dragon like this down in the state that its in?" He asked, a bit worried.

"Well uh…" Balin replied. "I do have a technique that seems to calm most dragons down."

"You might want to be careful if you want to try." Hiccup explained. "The dragon seems on edge and very volatile right now."

"It's worth a shot." Balin replied. "I mean, I haven't been mauled by any dragon when using this technique."

"This is only if you want to because I don't want to force you to try." Hiccup said, concerned for the strangers safety.

Balin began to walk towards the dragon. "Nah I got it." He stated. "I'm a Viking, I can take it."

Hiccup watched Balin go, somewhat nervous of what he was about to do.

'Thor alive I hope he knows what he is doing, or this could be like Snotlout and his Hookfang all over again' Hiccup thought as he remembered the rocky relationship the dragon and rider have with each other.

'Hopefully he doesn't get burned alive…'

 **A/N: Insane: so here we are again took way too long from school being asshats and a family member dying. Usually when I hear that from another writer I think "You're so full of crap" but they're not...whoops.**

 **Idiocy: Granted it was also my fault… had a bunch of crap to deal with as well. Along with writing my other fics.**

 **Insane: Plz forgive our scrubness and, until the next time.**


End file.
